The Power TeamAndrew Saga
by Hardyboyx007
Summary: The story fixed up. Read and relax.


POWER TEAM  
  
ANDREW SAGA PT.1  
  
Cyber City was in good shape, as many people buzzed around in Parkway Square. The arcade was pretty busy, but it always was jammed. Today was Sunday, the day the Power Team always went to the arcade. Surge immediately jumped on the huge Smackdown 3 system. Flame hooked to the Twisted Metal Black equipment. Hydro-Kid jumped on the old-school X-Men game as Josh played the one of those Basketball Arcade games, making the balls psychically lift up and go in the hoop. Yes, everything was going good...  
  
Little did they know the danger lurking a short distance away. In the remote desert right off of Cyber City a space-craft landed. It was round, metallic, white, and had huge shiny purple bulbs. Inside lied a soul of Destruction, a soul of a saijin, a soul of a monster. The power would be unknown...  
  
Back at the arcade things were heating up. As Hydro-Kid got done playing Marvel V.S. Capon against Surge, all the sudden the arcade games went blank. The message "Incoming Transmission" flashed for about a minute before a face appeared in front of a background with many plugs and switches. He had black hair, spiked up to an inch. He was muscular near the neck and any other place of his body. He was wearing a white Saijin Armor suit, along with some other things. His eyes were red, with the rage of a saijin. Finally a brown tail could be seen, wiggling in the back. All these things came into factor when the mystery man began to talk...  
  
"Hello People of Cyber City let me make my acquaintance. I am Prince Andrew of the saijin alliance, and I have declared a search for a rare power on your planet. I will retrieve it from this very city, and then obliterate this whole planet at my disposal. That is of course, unless anyone is man enough to stop me. I am a saijin elite, and know one can overcome me. For those that are tracing this signal, you are foolishly wasting your time, for I am temporarily planted in the desert south-eastern to Cyber City. The exact co-ordinates on your scale of Latitude and Longitude are: 56, 400. Shall anyone try to stop my quest, we shall duel."  
  
The games became playable again as soon as the transmission phased out. The Power Team gathered and whispered to each other. They agreed they had to try to stop the Evil Prince. The Power Team took off to the desert using Josh's psychic powers...  
  
The Power Team landed in the desert, as a cloud of dust flew up in a cyclone for a few seconds. "Yo guys, maybe we should power up to level 2 before we go in. We don't know what we are dealing with, and he seems quite powerful?" Hydro-Kid inquired. "Yeah, let's do that..." Flame replied. Surge and Josh nodded their heads in agreement. They each powered up in blast of energy and colors. Shocks and volts flew up into the air as they finished up. Suddenly a platform arose out of the space-craft. There stood the Saijin Prince Andrew in familiar attire with an energy scanner over his eye. He stood with his arms crossed, with attitude. As his boulder muscles shined in the sun...  
  
"Well, well, well. Very impressive Power Team, as you call yourselves. Your energy is actually a small tad impressive. Not that it will make a dent in my armor. Seeing as how I have all of your powers combined! Ha, ha, ha..." the Mighty Prince Andrew bellowed. The team stood shocked for a moment, over what they had just heard. "He can't be telling the truth! It's just not possible!" Josh inquired. Flame relied "Yeah, let's take this punk!" With that the Power Team headed straight at the foe with a gigantic leap...  
  
Surge, Josh, Hydro-Kid, and Flame headed straight at Prince Andrew. Within a split-second they had each been clobbered to the ground. Josh got up and immediately powered up Psychic Blast. He focused it lightly and "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" as the dark blast flew straight at the Prince. Right before it hit, Andrew pulled out a huge shield. He reflected the beam easily back at Josh with great force and speed. A huge blast flew up in the air where Josh had been. The rest of the Power Team looked in awe as Surge immediately ran to look for Josh. There was no trace of his body, and Surge's anger suddenly exploded. He jumped into the air to fight hand-to- hand with the Saijin Prince Andrew. Two seconds later he landed on ground again with a trickle of blood running from his mouth.  
  
Elsewhere; Josh had landed. Wondering curiously where he was, he looked around. He was sitting on a long golden road, with spikes on the edge. There were also clouds surrounding him. Josh turned around and read a sign: "Snake Road; now get walking!" Josh turned around started walking. Now, back to the desert...  
  
The others had unsuccessfully tried to fight the saijin. Surge's anger grew to a great rage. Surge powered up an electricity beam and bellowed "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" as he blasted it at the prince. Prince Andrew just stood in mid-air waiting for the collision. The prince held his palm out as the beam came to contact. The beam absorbed into his hand. The Power Team was amazed, as what had happened. Surge was blown away in thought...  
  
"Foolish earthlings, wasting your power.", now I shall kill you each with your own weaknesses! "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Andrew spoke. "Don't you get tired of doing those evil laughs?" Hydro-Kid yelled. Suddenly electricity was shot at Hydro-Kid, water was shot at Flame, and a blast of all the powers were thrown straight at Surge. A huge explosion erupted for a minute or so. When it was over: the Power Team was gone...  
  
.::Continued in Part 2 of the Andrew Saga::.  
  
POWER TEAM  
  
ANDREW SAGA PT.2  
  
  
  
Far, far away from Cyber City... "Whooooah! Look at these readings, they're off the charts! Come over here look at this..." a youthful voice says. "Yes, they are quite high power readings. I can feel them from my scanners, and they seem to be hundreds of miles away." another, more serious voice. "What should we do?" asked the youthful voice again. "Let's try to trace and exploit their computer database, X..."  
  
At a familiar Snake Road, 3 bodies fall out of the sky. They each get up and dust themselves off. They see the sign and begin to speak. "Snake Road, eh? Guess we better get going then." Hydro-Kid said. "That half wit killed us, we are so gonna get him back." Surge exclaimed. "Let's catch up to Josh then, that way we can transport back to Earth." Flame said. "I'll create a snow-coarse that we can snow-board on. We'll meet Josh a lot faster that way. What do you guys say?" Hydro-Kid asked. "Let's do it!" the 3 said. A huge pile of snow covered the golden road as the 3 Power Team members raced down fast on snow-boards. Back on Earth...  
  
"Get out of my way!" The Saijin Prince Andrew yelled as he tore through the mall in Saijin fashion. In case you don't know, Saijin Fashion is destroying everything in your path. So Andrew was randomly scattering beams to empty the mall. As the mall hollowed, the Saijin Prince walked over to the food court. He picked up a luscious pizza and sat down to eat it, after emitting the exhausting beams. He spoke "I didn't expect finding the Chaos Emerald would be so hard. After trashing those pitiful fools, I thought I'd only be on this planet for a very short time. Oh well, maybe I need a break from being a Saijin Elite...".  
  
Once again, far away from Cyber City... "I've got it Zero, I've got it! I've logged into the computer database, and I'm going downloading the files right now to our computer. Come to the big screen!" Mega Man X said with a youthful voice and from the main technology room in the Maverick Hunter base. Zero, another reploid like X walked into the main tech room and relied "I'm here, now has the transmission been completed?" Zero said in his red attire and serious voice. "Yeah, just now. I'm opening the data." X said as he patted certain keys on the circuit board. Zero joined him in reading. "What technology! Most of it is for organic species though. Can we tell where it going or planted X?" Zero asked. "All I can get out of it is Cyber City. We should make a plan for this big of a force...".  
  
Yet, once more we see Snake Road. A golden road, with clouds surrounding the sides. Though this path on the road is covered with snow and snow-board prints in the ground from the Power Team, or most of it anyway. "Yo, I think I see Josh guys!" Surge exclaimed. "Yeah I think I see him too! Let's catch up!" said Flame. The 3 of the Power Team continued for about a minute until they met up with Josh. They jumped off their boards and sat down for a literal chill with Josh...  
  
"What's up guys?" Josh asked as he psychically whipped up hot chocolates for each member of the Power Team. It started to Snow in a drift, as the Power Team chatted. "How long have you been walking, and why?" Hydro-Kid asked. "What do you mean?" Josh asked curiously. "Well, I mean. You could've zapped yourself to the end of the road anytime you wanted. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it!" Flame inquired. "Well, let's do it now! One, two, thr-r-e-e-e-e-ZaP  
  
"We've got to do something about this, and immediately!" Zero said in his red and white attire. "With Signas and the rest on a mission, we'll have to handle it ourselves." said Mega Man X as he spun around in his chair. X and Zero are both in the Maverick Hunter Base in space as they talk about this very serious subject. "X, you know what we'll have to do. I know you don't like fighting battles, and you would like a more peaceful route. But with big of a power, we can't do it any other way. We are at our strongest now. We gotten the DNA of a lot of Maverick powers inputted into us now. I have my dark armor, and you have your ultimate, plus those other 2. This affects the entire Earth. Do you understand X?" Zero seriously asked. "Yes, I will do what I have to. To save the Earth, once again...  
  
BOOM! A large explosion impaled a street intersection by a park in Cyber City. A muscular figure jumped down into the hole made by the impalement. Prince Andrew looked around and got frustrated. "DANG IT! Where is that Chaos Emerald? I was almost sure it was here!" Saijin Prince Andrew exclaimed. The Prince looked around and headed into the sky. As he was flying and looking down below he started muttering to himself, "How can that blazing emerald be so hard to find. Maybe I shouldn't have killed those little rats. I might have been able to get some info out of them. No, no. Calm down Andrew, let's have a little fun and relax. Looking for things isn't much fun. Look down there, it's a pool full of cool water. Let's take a dip...". The Saijin headed down to the pool for a swim, as the clouds turned out of his way. He walked into the pool normally and took off all but his trunks. He started to swim around in the pool for a while...  
  
ZaP-e-e-e" Josh yelled as the Power Team landed on a tiny, little world. Flame tried to stand up, but immediately sat down. "The gravity is wack here, I can't even stand up!" Flame said. "That's exactly the point my friends." said a new voice. The Power Team turned their heads to see a blue King Kai standing on his two feet. He had a brown, hairy monkey by his side. "Can you send us back to Earth King Kai? We've got to deal with a serious problem on Earth." Hydro-Kid asked. "All in good time my friends. Give me one day to train you, I'll teach you new techniques and how to handle the gravity here. It'll help you defeat the monster terrorizing Earth." King Kai explained. "All right!" said the Power Team as they all tried to stand up again, but suddenly fell to their backs...  
  
Two metallic foot-steps are heard walking down a dark corridor of the Maverick Hunter Base. These two are obviously Mega Man X and Zero. They both have smug grins on their face as they walk. X has a white package around his back, and Zero has tool box in his hand. They each walk as they get closer and closer to their destination. "Think we'll have to handle this on our own Zero?" X asked. "I'm not sure X. I've heard of powerful group called the Power Team. I really don't know that much about them though. We'll have to find out I guess..." Zero replied as the two reached a space pod. They each got in and shut the door, as the pod was very spacey. Zero walked over to the control panel and turned on the big screen. He set the channel to MTV and the two reploids chilled. The space pod blasted off toward Cyber City. "Well, I guess we've got about a day to get to Cyber City. Let's just chill and charge up." Zero compromised. "True, true..." X reconciled. Then the two were sent down to Earth...  
  
Meanwhile on Earth: "What is that? An extraordinary power level very near by!" Saijin Prince Andrew realized while lying on a beach chair by a pool. Prince Andrew quickly jumped up and looked around, until he got a sudden smirk on his face. He started to charge up a huge beam, so huge that the everyone in the pool and poolside ran away scared. Andrew kept charging the blast for a minute, until he released it right at the pool. The water split away like hurricane, and the bottom of the pool busted open. The evil Saijin Prince Andrew looked down upon what he saw a cracked a huge smirk. He jumped down into the hole made by the blast, and said "Cyber City, Earth, Universe, prepare to marvel at the strength and power of........ SAIYAN PRINCE ANDREW!"...  
  
.::Continued in Part 3 of the Andrew Saga::.  
  
POWER TEAM  
  
ANDREW SAGA PT.3  
  
"Uhhhh, wha-?" Mega Man X said sleepily as he woke up, "Zero... You there?". "Yeah, right here X..." Zero said in a crisp, refreshed voice. He was up at the table drinking a cup of thick brown coffee. As some splatters on his lips, the craft starts to shake uneasily. It gets better in a minute, as the space-craft came to a stop. The two reploids start to talk once again. "Your a late sleeper eh X?" Zero joked with X. "Nah, but we are here. Time to get serious..." X replied. Well, let's equip and start...  
  
"Whoah, what a one day workout..." Flame said, exhausted. "Heck yeah, but at least we got a new technique out of it." Josh said psychically through their minds, "Let me heal ourselves through my telepathic techniques". A few seconds later, the Power Team was standing, refreshed, in front of King Kai. They each had a new black leather uniform, which would equip them with extra protection. "You have all learned very well, and you are prepared to fight the darkness that purges the Earth. Now I will send you back to Cyber City. Don't forget my teachings!" King Kai said and then in the blink of an eye; the Power Team was back...  
  
"My way, my way or the highway!" the devilish Prince Andrew sang as he walked down the street. He turned a corner and walked into Cyber Park, where the good green trees glimmered. Something else glimmered too, that was in the saiyan's belt strap. " Now that I have the chaos emerald, nobody will stop me. It has already enhanced my power far greater than any other. I will...! What is that? Another high power level...  
  
"I think I see someone Zero! He's got a very high power level! Come quick!" X said in the bushes of Cyber Park. "Yes, he's got a extremely powerful level. Come, we must lure him into battle away from the civilians!" Zero exclaimed, eyeing a muscular man in the park. "This is away from civilians, it's a park!" "Oh yeah, oops....". Zero and X both jumped out of the bushes of the park. X got his X buster ready, as Zero pulled out his Z-Saber. "There you are! Come shrimps, face me!" Andrew exclaimed at the 2 robots. Suddenly a flash ran across the saiyan's face, and four figures appeared in a black attire. Well, you know who they are...  
  
"Mega Man X and Zero? What are you doing here?" Hydro-Kid asked the two reploids. "We are here to fight a large power level that's on Earth, and this guy must be it." Zero explained. "Yeah, and we are here to help you guys. Incase of trouble. You must be the Power Team!" X replied. "Yeah, we sure are." Surge purged. "Well isn't this nice, a civil discussion. Well I'm sick of it! Now that I have the chaos emerald, no one can stop me!" Andrew exclaimed. "Did he say chaos emerald?" asked flame. "I knew hiding it in that pool was stupid!" Surge said...  
  
BOOM_-BOOM! The blast knocked the Power Team and the reploids back. X got back up and fired a retro rocket at the opponent. The rocket hit the prince's left arm, nothing. Surge and Hydro-Kid tried a double team. Surge and Hydro-Kid combined powers to electrocute the saijin. The beam that was fired sunk in immediately, but it had no response from Andrew.  
  
"Guys, let's try trick one that King Kai showed us!" Hydro-Kid yelled. The rest agreed and they each dashed at the saijin in a perfect shoulder-to- shoulder format. Right before they hit the saijin, they disappeared and suddenly appeared facing his neck. The Power Team went to kick Prince Andrew in mid-air, but suddenly were deflected by some sort of energy force- field. The four juveniles fell to the ground, holding their feet in pain...  
  
"Let's take him!" Zero exclaimed. Zero jumped to slice a chunk of meat out of the Prince. Zero was soon met with a blue energy ball. As Zero was knocked back and damaged, X jumped and fired a plasma cannon at the devilish saijin, only to be put into the spot with Zero. Flame had recovered and sent flames at the prince, the flames charred the prince and lit him on fire. The limp Josh took advantage and froze Andrew in time. "Hurry up and get him! It will only last a few seconds!" Josh exclaimed as all the heroes started to open fire. "Electricity-Water-Plasma Shot-Double Slash Attack-Fire" was the order that the attacks followed. The saijin prince Andrew came back into a normal state, or as close as he could. Cuts, burns, and everything else had made the saijin prince fall. The prince looked to be gasping for air as the heroes started to celebrate their victory.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Surge yelled as he jumped up. "We beat him, I knew we would kick his-" Flame exclaimed in joy, but was interrupted by a-not-so- skeptical Hydro-Kid and Josh. "He still alive guys, and he's not near dying! He actually charging u-" Josh said but was silenced by what he saw. The evil saijin prince Andrew had arisen to his feet. All around him seemed to fly toward him, like a hurricane. All that could be seen of him was his outline, filled with flowing white power. Suddenly a revelation was made. "HOLY SHIT HE'S GROWING!" exclaimed the more adult Zero. What he said was true, as the outline of Andrew's muscles and form increased; almost bulged! All you could still see was his outline as pointed his huge hand in the direction of the Power Team. Hydro-Kid was sucked into the palm of the monster formerly known as Prince Andrew. He started to crush him in his fist as everyone got up. Josh, Kyle, Flame, X, and Zero jumped on the gigantic foe. The started punching, kicking, or whatever they could to bring the saijin monster down. After a minute of it he started to swing at the good guys, letting Hydro-Kid fall to the ground; limp. The rest of the Power Team regrouped and made a simple decision. "Let's use the Power Man trick, there's no other way to beat a guy like this." said a short of air Flame. They agreed and started to form together. Like play dough, the three of the team melted together. They formed a man with a bulging form like the Saijin Prince's, and were almost as big. They couldn't get to maximum power because they were missing part of the equation. The "Power Man" started charging a beam as the prince was looking at the fallen reploids. Power Man had the looks of all Power Team members combined, and had all their powers too. Then a moment to rival the Matrix happened. In a moment of brief silence, when no wind blew, no sounds sounded, and no darkness christened... All in slow motion, the monster saijin prince turned around from hunting down X and Zero, its face shocked at all its senses telling them what was coming, and the  
  
Power Man cracked a smile. It sent the beam flying at Andrew, as the colors flashed red-purple- and shocking yellow. It hit the monster and as it hit, seemed to neuter it. The monster fell back to the hard unforgiving Earth, and he bounced up once more before lying there with no movement...  
  
"Stats! Is he alive X?" yelled Surge. He looked down upon a limp Hydro-Kid, he seemed to be lying in a heap. X immediately ran over to where everyone else was and ran a scan of Hydro-Kid's body. "Yeah, he's alive. But he'll need diagnostics for his back, and I'm afraid Zero and I have nothing but weapons on us." X determined. Suddenly Josh put his hand on his team- mate's. "I believe I can save him!" Josh said. He then focused hard into his mind, and found a technique called ..::Purge::..  
  
After a minute or so, Hydro-Kid's started to awaken on a pile of leaves in the park. He looked around and figured what happened. "Did we win?" Hydro- Kid asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Hey guys, he's not dead. And if we don't do something, he'll recover." Josh explained, "I can banish him into a portal, but it'll take your guy's energy and mine.". "Let's do it!" The Power Team said. Hydo-Kid was helped up and Josh opened a portal. The other side of the portal could be seen as a black mass, with nothing there. Suddenly the Power Team felt drained as the body of Saijin Prince Andrew (No longer a monster), was lifted and shipped off into the portal. The portal closed, and the heroes recuperated from the fight.  
  
"Well, at least the emerald is no longer on this planet. It went with the rest of the waste through that portal!" Surge joked. The Power Team and reploids were swimming in the pool, and yes; reploids can swim. "Hydro-Kid, you ok up there?" X asked. "Just fine..." Hydro-Kid answered from the beach chair above. He had a lap-top in his hands, and was playing Command and Conquer. "So, now that we got rid of that unmistakable force, what's next for you guys?" Josh asked the bots. "What the? The force isn't gone! I don't think Andrew was the force..." Zero said, worried. "Don't joke Zero!" Hydro-Kid said. "Uh oh..." everyone said... 


End file.
